


Weren't you in prison?

by asvlm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, honestly reunion porn i cannot lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy never expected Solf to actually come out of prison alive. He expected so much worse than what he got, and he wasn't even going to touch the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weren't you in prison?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blush Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150277) by [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish). 



Roy never knew what to think of  Solf. From the day they had first coupled, there was little he knew more than the fact that the man knew how to push most of is buttons, good and bad. The moment after the War, when he heard the Crimson Lotus had been taken to prison for murder, ironically of men in the military, and not of the innocent Amestrians he had killed, those who had been of Ishval, Roy has taken to a night of joviality, of trying to forget, and forget why he even wanted to forget. He could still feel the blood on  his hands, though when he killed, the blood bubbled in mere moments. 

Roy didn’t care. He knew he needed to, when he was in the military, as those were his orders. He had been told that if he didn’t murder those, he would be murdered, and then so many others would be. The slim help of his friends, those whom he had  known since before the war, only helped slightly. The burden was mostly upon him, and his soul. His friends were not alchemists, but a woman with eyes like her last name, and a man who merely held a gun. Those were less personal, though he didn’t pity Riza. He didn’t want to touch a gun, and he knew her father, his master, would die again if he knew the path they had taken. 

He was a firm believer in helping people. Roy didn’t want anything more. It was nights like this, however, that those nights were hard to remember. The times he had brought smiles to some people’s lips, spreading to their eyes.

It was nights like this, where he was staring into those eyes of the Crimson Lotus that he didn’t know what he was able to do. 

“You were…’

“In prison. The Führer is a very generous man, wouldn’t you agree, Roy?” His thin lips moved into a small smirk, and he stepped through the doorway. “It seems you were  able to do well, for your status, were you not?” 

“I don’t understand…”

“Of course not.” He turned to the man, his white hat moving to his strong hand, and Roy saw a flash of that tattoo, that created such destruction, connected to those fingers that Roy knew could bring such pleasure. “Tell me what you did today.” Dark eyes grew darker, and Roy pressed his lips together. 

“I’ll be damned if I-”

“Roy.” That damned lip curved up, as Solf looked right into Roy’s eyes. “We’re already Damned.” A flurry of emotions began in his body, upon hearing that. To spend the night with the Lotus would lead to a morning either full of words, or a morning waking to an open bed, again, as every morning welcomed him to. To not would be another night without someone who knew his story, who knew what had happened, who knew how he felt. 

And to force Solf out of the room would be to admit he was alright, and didn’t desire those long lost bites and the disgusting perversions he so relished in, and he so missed. 

“Paperwork.” it was an easy enough reply, as he looked at him. “I haven’t wanted to ever kill. Nor have I had to, recently.” Eyes met, and Solf curved up his lips. 

“Where’s the bed?” A step closer, and that hat was sat on the table next to the door. The white of the Lotus’s vest, and of his coat, touched the white of Roy’s button up shirt, and the black of hi sown vest, and his eyes darkened just slightly. “Unless you want me to fuck you here.” He nearly said yes, but, upon a discreet look around, he noticed there was a lack of any form of fabric, or of a place to  be properly tied to. 

“Follow me,” was his reply,  and he turned away, starting to walk to the bedroom so very close. 

Roy loved his small flat, even as it prevented him from company. It was a positive, however, on times like this, as well as nights he had to stay out  until  god knows when, just for the  brothers. Roy didn’t mind either way, but he knew that that his roommate would have. Not to mention, he was more than old enough, and rich enough, to use his own money on a flat. 

When they were in the room, Roy felt a surge at his body, and he instantly was turned around, the one glove on his hand poised to snap, held in Solf’s face. Unfortunately, there was a hand around his windpipe, leaving him slightly gasping for air. He forced himself to not show it, however, and he tightened his jaw, starting to turn just slightly red. 

“I haven’t had sex in years, Roy,” Was the soft murmur, and Solf moved to push Roy to the bed, glad there wasn’t a footboard. He pushed the man over the bed, and Roy knew he would be screwed, as his hand moved to the bed, trying to help his body back, as he was slowly losing his air. The Lotus’s eyes moved from the gaze, and down to the throat Solf was squeezing. As he looked at it, Solf moved down, and bit just above the spot his hand was, nearly biting the web between his thumb and hand. It was more than a perverse feeling to roy, who’s desires and pleasure had changed and matured just enough that he was alright with the pressure and pain of teeth, as he moved his head to the pillow, knowing he would die. He was nearly content with it, as memories that Solf had been in started to rush back. Images of blood and burnt flesh, of gunpowder and death. His eyes started to flutter, and at last, he felt the breath return to his lungs, invigorating him, and increasing the feel of all around him. 

A hand moved down to grope his crotch, and Solf started to whisper. 

“Do you want to hear about my day?” Upon a lack of a response, Roy felt the hand tighten, once more, and the other hand started to undress Roy. If he was to listen to this, he knew he was no better than Solf, and there was no doubt that Roy didn’t care. “I was released, and allowed the first good pair of clothes that I have gotten in years. Before I left, however, I prefered some alchemy on the prison guard who had kept me so well attended; I nearly made him blow up.” He chuckled, as he started to stroke Roy. The other looked away, unable to know what the Lotus wanted. It burned his neck, and at last the hand was removed. He felt it move to his wrists, and as they were brought up, there was a small explosion, completely controlled, where his blankets were ripped, The fabric was wrapped around his wrists, keeping them above him, and Solf looked at Roy. 

“Do you remember this?” He softly whispered. He was hovering above him, now, with his leg moving to press against a now hardened member. 

“Yes,’ Roy whispered. 

“I think you should show me respect, Roy,” he said. “This isn’t just for me, but this is for your self pity.” Eyes narrowed at the other, and Roy shook his head. 

“I think you should not press your luck, Crimson.” 

“Lotus,” he finished,and the hand moved back to Roy’s neck, starting to squeeze. A bite was placed under the fleshy part of Solf’s thumb, onto Roy’s collarbone. A little bit tighter, and he knew that there was confusion in Roy’s body. Blood moving through him, trying to get to his head, and to his cock, trying to figure out where the blood wanted to flow. 

It took only a few more moments, and Solf was gone, pulled off Roy, and he was standing just to the side of the bed, looking through the drawers in his night stand. Second from the bottom was where he found it: condoms, lube, and a fairly large toy. There was a scoff, when he saw that, and Solf moved back to the bed, to push Roy’s trousers down, and to start their night, properly. 

A smirk was ever present on Solf’s features, and he bit and licked and scratched, as he pleased. Roy took it all, and only gave over what he had, but it didn’t matter; at the end of the night, Roy was unbound, Solf bathed him, uncharacteristically kind, and moved Roy back to bed, going so far as to tuck him in slightly. A kiss was gently placed at the edge of his eye, as roy drifted off. 

He wasn’t surprised when his house was empty, save for a number, a hotel, a time, and a hotel key. 


End file.
